coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7687 (9th September 2011)
Plot Frank suggests to Carla that they should go on holiday once this has all blown over. Peter, Leanne and Simon are back in the flat over the bookies. Dylan makes a list of all the things he wants to do during his last day with Sean and Marcus. Steve buys some lilies to take to Stella but gets frustrated when he can't find anyone to cover the bar. Eva and Karl joke about Stella's cooking. When Stella tries to pull herself up she winces in pain. She warns Karl not go after Frank as he's no good to her locked behind bars. Sean and Marcus arrange to take Dylan out with Maria, Liam and Ozzy. Becky gets out of the Underworld van to walk as Kirk tells her that she can't smoke. Steve goes round to No.1 to question them on Tracy's whereabouts. Amy's school have called. Deirdre claims she hasn't heard from her but Steve is suspicious. Chris "forgets" to make an appointment at the doctors which Cheryl asked him to do, leaving Cheryl worried his illness is getting worse. Frank finds out from Karl that Carla went to the hospital yesterday to see Stella. Confronting Carla, she admits that she told Peter she was driving. As Leanne and Eva sit with Stella, Steve appears with a bunch of flowers from everyone at the Rovers. Tearfully she wonders why she waited so long to find Leanne, telling Steve there is nothing more important than seeing every moment of your kid growing up. A calmer Frank tells Carla that he wants her to talk to him, he understands and says he took the blame for the crash because he loves her. Carla doesn't quite see it that way and accuses him of wanting to have a hold over her. Determined to find out where Tracy is, Steve collars Peter. Frank appears and asks Peter not to tell the police. Steve is adamant that Deirdre knows something about where Tracy and Amy are. As he storms out of the house threatening to call the police, Tracy and Amy watch on from Rosamund Street. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and ward Notes *This episode, shown in the normal 7.30pm slot, was part of a week of special post-watershed episodes. The next episode was broadcast later on the same evening at 9.00pm instead of 8.30pm. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank pleads with Peter to help protect Carla by lying to the police for him; Marcus and Sean spend an emotional final day with Dylan; Steve struggles to run the pub; and Lloyd comforts Cheryl as she breaks down over Chris's illness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,000,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes